


Fondness

by koushisbby



Series: RitsuMao Week 2018 [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RTMO Week 2018, but it's p mild, slight r13 near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushisbby/pseuds/koushisbby
Summary: day 3; gentle affectionsin which small acts cause ripples of love





	Fondness

      Holding hands was second nature to them, a habit that developed early in their childhood; so early that neither could remember who started it, and why. A sense of warmth would fill the two, eliminating the stress and pressure life burdened them with everyday. This started off subtle, of course, but their confidence grew as time passed by. Whispers and stares were heavily ignored; who were the others to judge people in love, anyway?

      The touch reminded them of so many significant memories, one of which was Ritsu’s confession to Mao. It was on the night of their first date, and the older boy felt particularly clingy. He had stretched his arms out onto the wooden table, the tips of his fingers brushing Mao’s arms. Mao had grabbed both of his hands and entwined their fingers together, causing them both to blush. In the heat of the moment, Ritsu confessed, and his feelings were enthusiastically returned.

      Public displays of affection were normal for these two, may it be a simple rub on the shoulder or a piggyback ride home. These actions were shocking at first, but they happened so often that it was no longer a surprise to see a sleeping Ritsu being carried by a tired-looking Mao. Narukami teased them about it often, but it was okay. At least their friends supported them, which was already more than enough.

      At certain times, these touches would evolve into something entirely different. Snow-kissed hands, which caressed pale-white cheeks, would pull on raven-dark hair. Smooth lips would reveal sharp, white fangs which would sink into soft, rosy skin. Dark red and purple marks littered their bodies, in places that could be seen and couldn’t. After everything, though, cuddles and cheek kisses occurred, reminding the other about how loved they were. Pampering and spoiling each other was part of their relationship. It was truly a blessing, as it made them bloom into two lovely boys who communicated through quick glances, brushes of elbows, and even slight smiles.

      Actions always _did_ speak louder than words.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm happy with how this turned out~ it's longer than my previous works, so i guess that means i'm improving? lol  
> i hope this was satisfying to read !!


End file.
